


Buffy Costumes and Bathroom Kisses

by Dil Howlter (gabriel_the_archangel)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Buffy the Vampire Slayer References, Fluff, Halloween, Hurt/Comfort, It's ok though, Kinda, M/M, Slap or Kiss, also chris, also snacks, but i love them anyway, i love snacks, not actually played though, phil cries, pj is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:10:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5316335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriel_the_archangel/pseuds/Dil%20Howlter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil loses a bet with PJ and has to go to his party dressed as Buffy. Chris has convinced Dan to dress as Angel. Awkwardness, tears, and kissing ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buffy Costumes and Bathroom Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Yo pls tell me if this sucks or if I need to fix any british stuff (I'm american lmao)  
> also follow me on tumblr @rainbowreese

           Phil looked in the mirror and grimaced. _I should never have made that bet with PJ._ He had bet that PJ wouldn’t have the guts to ask Chris out before the end of the week. If he did, Phil would have to go to PJ’s Halloween party dressed as Buffy. PJ had been lusting after Chris for the better part of a year, and had never had the guts to do anything about it, so Phil figured he was safe. Unfortunately, he was wrong. And since PJ got to pick the costume, he went all out. Which was why Phil was currently dressed in a black tank top, a blond wig, and skintight red pants, but at least he was able to talk him out of the red lipstick. He was going to kill PJ.

* * *

 

            Dan pulled on the finishing touch of his costume, a black trench coat. He looked in the mirror. _Not bad._ He still wasn’t sure why Chris insisted that he wear an Angel costume to PJ’s Halloween party, but it wasn’t the worst costume out there. Plus, he didn’t have to ruin his all-black aesthetic. He idly wondered if Phil Lester was going to be there, but quickly crushed that thought. Phil probably barely knew he existed. The extent of their interactions what a quick “hi” when they passed each other in the hallways. Just because all their friends thought they should date didn’t mean that it was going to happen, right?

            Chris knocked on the door. “You done in there, Dan? You’re taking like an hour! We’re going to be late.”

            “Yeah, yeah I’m coming.” Dan opened the door. “God forbid we’re late to your man-crush’s party, right?”

            Chris coughed, turning bright red. “It’s my boyfriend now, actually.”

            Dan rolled his eyes. “Finally. Let’s go.”

* * *

 

             Phil was the first one to the party, since he just had to walk next door. He knocked twice and then walked in, knowing that PJ would guess that it was him and not come answer the door. He found PJ setting up crisps and Coke in his bedroom.

            “Oh, hey Phil!” PJ smirked. “Nice costume.”

            Phil rolled his eyes. “You’re the one who picked it out. I can’t believe I lost that bet.”

            “I guess it’s a win-win situation for me then, isn’t it,” PJ replied.

            Phil grabbed a handful of crisps. “So who else besides me and your boy toy is coming to this party of yours?” he asked.

            “Oh you know, the usual people. Tyler, Troye, Louise, Cat… oh and Dan.” PJ smiled.

            Phil looked at him suspiciously. “Why are you smiling?”

            “I’m a naturally happy person.”

            “That’s not your happy smile. That’s your plotting smile. What are you planning?”

            PJ giggled. “I guess you’ll just have to wait and see, won’t you.” 

* * *

            Dan knocked on the door to PJ's house, which was immediately opened by Louise, who was dressed as some sort of spidery thing, with a spider on her head and an eyeliner web.

            “Come on in! We’ve been waiting for you guys to come so we could get this party started!” she beamed.

            “Sorry we’re late,” Chris replied. “Princess here spent an hour getting ready.” Dan rolled his eyes.

            Louise looked at Dan, taking in his costume. “Oh,” she gasped. “So _this_ is what PJ was talking about.”

            “Wait, what?” Dan yelped.

            “Nothing, nothing,” Chris interjected. “Now come on, I want snacks.”

* * *

 

            “Chris and Dan are here!!!” Louise announced to the group, throwing open the door. She was closely followed by the two boys.

            “Finally,” PJ groaned. “We’ve been waiting for you guys to play!”

            “Play what?” Dan asked.

            Phil looked over at the two boys who had come in, and almost dropped his Coke at the sight of Dan’s costume. “PJ. What is this?” he yell-whispered. PJ just smiled and turned back to the group.

            “Ok, guys! Time for everyone’s favorite party game…slap or kiss!” PJ pulled a bottle off the table behind him. “Tyler, why don’t you tell everyone the rules.”

            “Alright! So the way Slap or Kiss works is kinda like spin the bottle,” Tyler explained. “Except whoever spins the bottle has to leave the room and the rest of the circle decides whether the spinner is going to get slapped by the person the bottle landed on, or kissed.”

            “Who’s going to start?” PJ asked.

            “Well, I love destroying relationships, so I’m going to start with half of a couple. Dan, you spin first!” Tyler announced.

            Dan sputtered. “I-I’m not… I’m not dating anyone.”

            “Oh, you’re not?” Tyler asked. “I just thought you and Phil…because of the costumes.”

            Dan turned to look at Phil for the first time that night. His eyes widened as he took in the full spectacle that was Phil’s costume. “Oh…oh my.”

            Phil tried desperately not to cry, but he could feel the tears threatening to spill out of his eyes. He quickly jumped up and ran out of the room.

            “Shit,” PJ stood up. “I’ll go after him.”

            “No, let me,” Dan replied. “It’s my fault he’s crying.”

            PJ took one look at the determination on Dan’s face and stepped aside, watching Dan run off to find Phil.

* * *

 

            Dan ran through PJ’s house, searching desperately for Phil.  _I’m so stupid I should have known he would be embarrassed. Anyone would be embarrassed in a costume like that. Oh my god he probably hates me now, nice job Dan. Ostracize that cute guy and make him cry. You piece of shit._ The sound of sniffling jolted Dan from his reverie. He followed it to the bathroom door, and quietly knocked on it. The sniffling stopped abruptly.

            “Go away, PJ.” Phil’s voice sounded muffled through the door, but Dan could tell that he was struggling to hold in sobs.

            “I’m not PJ,” Dan answered. “But I am sorry. Can I come in?” He heard Phil slowly shuffle to the door, and then the sound of a lock opening. The door swung open, revealing Phil’s tear-streaked face.

            “Hey, what’s wrong? Why did you go running out like that?” Dan asked. Phil began crying again. “Alright, let’s take it slow.”

            “No, ‘m fine,” Phil mumbled.

            “You’re clearly not,” Dan disagreed. “Will you tell me what’s wrong?”

            Phil took a deep breath. “I lost a bet with PJ and he made me wear that stupid costume and I hated it from the start obviously but it was kinda funny and then I came over here and I heard you were going to be here and you’re cool and funny...”

 _“Holy shit he thinks I’m cool and funny! No, Dan. Stop thinking about that. Focus.”_ Dan berated himself.

“…and that was embarrassing enough but then you came dressed in that Angel costume and that was even worse…”

 _“I’m going to kill Chris I swear to god.”_ Dan clenched his fists.

“…and then Tyler thought we were a coupleand you looked over and actually saw my awful costume and you were going to start laughing I could tell so I left to spare myself the embarrassment of the guy I have a crush on laughing at my stupid costume and then seeing me cry…”

 _“Did he just say he has a crush on me?”_ Dan thought.

“…and I just said that out loud because I have no verbal filter and now you probably hate me or something and that’s why I’m crying.” Phil finished talking and began sobbing again. “Sorry.”

            “Hey, Phil, look at me,” Dan whispered softly.

            “Why, so I can see the hatred in your eyes when you reject me?” Phil responded.

            “No,” Dan replied, tilting Phil’s face up to his. “So I can do this.” He gently pressed their lips together. Phil immediately sank into the kiss, letting his eyes flutter closed. Dan’s lips were slightly chapped, and they fit with Phil’s like pieces of a puzzle. Phil was suddenly very glad he had convinced PJ not to make him wear lipstick.

            When Dan kissed Phil, it felt like fireworks. It wasn’t his first kiss, but it was the first that felt so right. He hugged Phil closer to him, smiling against his lips. The kiss was like Phil, sweet and innocent, but full of meaning. The beauty of the moment was ruined, however by the whistles coming from the door.

            “Damn, Dan. Way to get some!” Chris yelled. Dan and Phil quickly broke apart, grinning sheepishly.

            “You guys were gone from the party for a while, so we decided to make sure everything was ok,” PJ explained.

            As Phil extended a hand to help Dan up, he realized that he had never been this thankful for ugly Halloween costumes and meddling friends.


End file.
